


Planning A Proposal

by SamuelJames



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Shooting Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan plans to propose to Audrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> _**Title:** Planning A Proposal_   
>  _**Pairing:** Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Nathan plans to propose to Audrey._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for a Comment Fic prompt  Haven, Nathan/Audrey, proposal._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Nathan solicits Duke's help in getting to Audrey's jewellery box so he can get the right ring size. He books himself onto a training course in Bangor so he can look for a ring and finds something that he hopes Audrey will love. Of course they try to up-sell, showing him rings with larger diamonds and talking about carats and clarity but when he sees the white gold ring with the small stone, he knows he's found the right one. It costs almost $900 but some of them are closer to $4,000 they'd tried to show him one that was on sale, down from $4,000 to about $2,500 but the stone was much larger and not Audrey at all. He closes his hand round the box in his pocket, already imagining what it would look like on Audrey's finger. It's perfect for her and she won't care about the cost. He's never been a big believer in the amount spent being a sign of how much you love someone.

He hides the ring under the sink behind bottles of Windex and Drano that may be older than he is, he still hasn't done a proper clear-out since his father died. He thinks about doing the whole public proposal, at The Gull most likely, but he doesn't want everybody watching even though Duke had offered to comp them a bottle of champagne when Nathan broached the idea. He could take her for a walk, back to the spot where they met or maybe just at home. He could cook dinner for them, all Audrey's favorites and ask at the end of a nice relaxed meal. At home sounds best, no watching eyes or Audrey saying yes just because everyone is watching. Nathan shakes his head, she wouldn't do that. She'll say yes because she loves him, he's certain that he is loved and getting to be married to Audrey would be amazing.

Nathan's plans go out the window on a Thursday morning when Audrey is shot at during a robbery, no Trouble just a straight up robbery. He sits by her bed, waiting for her to wake up and is relieved when she opens her eyes a few hours later.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Cal McCourt happened, he and two of his buddies. We got them. How do you feel?"

"Tired, no pain yet. Must be giving me the good stuff."

Nathan takes her hand in his. "Worried me there for a while, Parker. Thought I might have to recruit again and you're pretty unique."

Audrey snorts. "Worried myself too, I remember hearing the siren and there were lights and lots of voices. I was so tired, wanted them to be quiet. Guess I was in and out of it. I love you, Nathan, and today that could have been it."

"We're okay. You'll be fine. I should tell someone you're awake. They'll want to check on you."

Audrey squeezes his hand. "In a minute. This town is messed up and sometimes it feels like it's trying to kill us but I'm glad to have you fighting by my side. I mean Duke and Dwight and the whole team really but you most of all. I want whatever version of happy ever after we're allowed. Think you could get used to calling me Wuornos instead of Parker?"

Nathan grins widely. "Yes. I could definitely adjust to that."


End file.
